The print performance of current inkjet printers is heavily dependent on the type of plain paper used for printing. The print properties of color richness (gamut), dry time, optical density of black, and water fastness vary from paper to paper. Some papers give excellent results while some are quite poor.
Various treatments of paper with an undercoat to improve the resulting printing by aqueous inks are known in the prior art. This invention employs a latex-based mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,678 to Bilodeau is to a latex-based mixture for this purpose, but not employing other elements of this invention.